Arya and Edric
by TheKingbeyondtheWall
Summary: Set after the war against the others and calm has been restored. No I don't think this is how it will turn out in reality but I wanted to write a nicely wrapped up fanfic and I wanted Arya to have a happy ending. P.S English is my second language so there may be some mistakes in here and I haven't mastered this website just quite yet, please just put up with anything slightly bad.
1. Chapter 1

Year 307 AL Arya She had just received a letter off her bastard brother, no her cousin now, it still took some getting used to for Arya to no longer think of Jon as her cousin rather than a brother she had grown up with, but the letter made it clear. She had been gone a long time from Westeros, learning the skills of the Faceless Men. In her time away the North had been lost by her brother Robb and reclaimed by Jon. Her brothers Rickon and Bran had died then reappeared but Bran had changed he was no longer a cripple sad boy but a young man who knew things he had no way of knowing. Jon had died as well and had been brought back to life, but that was resurrection and not symbolic like her brothers restorations had been. Rickon had been returned when Jon had allied himself with Stannis Baratheon. Stannis won the North for Jon and Jon had become warden of the North with Rickon as his heir, though that had not lasted long. Bran had returned when Winter had passed, older, wiser and with Meera Reed and the simpleton Hodor. Stannis and his kingdom were short-lived though; Aegon the false had landed and had fought a long and gruelling war with Dorne as his allies against High-garden, the Lannisters and kings landing. The Riverlands were in no fit state to fight and the Eerie remained neutral as it had during the war of five kings. The war had drawn on long and had no sight of ending when Daenarys Taergaryn landed with her dragons; the Eerie rallied to her cause and soon had the Riverlands under her rule. Mace Tyrell was stupid enough to meet her in open battle and had paid the price; he and 10,000 men had perished to unsullied, fire and the knights of the Vale. High-garden and storms end soon rallied to her cause, the Lannisters ran back to Casterly Rock with all their remaining strength and let Aegon and Dorne take Kings Landing. The Martells and Aegon conspired to invite Daenarys to Kings Landing for peace talks and then ambush her. Their plan would have succeeded as well had it not been for the Morning Star Edric Dayne. He informed Daenarys the plan, Aegon and the Martells were put to the sword and Edric rewarded with Dorne, her current location. Then with all the force of the south Daenarys marched against Casterly Rock, Queen Cersei was betrayed by her own men and was given over to Daenarys, who in turn gave him to her advisor Tyrion Lannister, who killed his sister and was rewarded with Casterly Rock. Stannis had been watching this all and had been hammering the north and the wildings into a fighting force, they had only just managed to repel the others and whilst he was a proud man he was not stupid, he knew there was no way he could stand alone against the dragons as there was no wall high enough to keep them out like there had been for the others and wights. He sued for peace so long as he was given his birth-right of Storms End and was forgiven of any crimes he had committed in her eyes. To avoid more bloodshed Daenarys agreed. What happened next was strange though and she did not know all of it from the letters Bran had sent her, nor did she know how he knew she was all the time, she had told no one of her movements and travelled in secret. Nonetheless Brans letters told her that Jon was actually the son of Lyanna Stark, her aunt, and Rhaegar Taergaryn. This was told by Howland Reed to the world, who had also produced two Daynes, Ashara and Arthur. Arthur had been Rhaegars best friend swore on his honour as a knight that what Howland said was the truth, with this vow the Queen accepted Jon as Taergaryn and had married him to keep the blood lines pure and to secure the alliance between the north as many of the northerners listened to Jon more than they listened to Stannis. Then Bran had said he gave up his right to Winterfell to Rickon who was now lord there. He had gone to the Neck with Meera who he claimed to love, then to cap it all off he said Sansa was now in charge of the vale. Bran did not know how but said she was none the less and she ruled alone and with authority. So Arya stared at the letters in disbelief. Her sister was lord of the Vale, Rickon lord of Winterfell, Bran would inherit the Neck from Howland Reed and Jon was the King. And Arya, well Arya was in charge of herself and that was all she ever wanted, however she couldn't help be a bit resentful, her remaining siblings were becoming lords, ladies and even kings whilst Arya was only just being known to be alive. Word was spreading Bran said and all her family knew, but not everyone who mattered yet knew. Arya didn't know whether people would be happy that she was alive or surprised, or even sceptical that it was even her. For the moment that suited Arya better, she had landed in Dorne and was travelling in secret up to Kings Landing to see Jon again, and the new queen. She had decided not to travel by sea as she could not control the safety of her journey when on sea but could protect herself when on land. She had gone to a pub to relax and to order a bed for the night, travelling without a day's rest was always stupid and would make you tired, and when you were tired you mist obvious things. She ordered another beer and downed it. She could hold her beer as good as men and her sword better than most. With this knowledge and the skills she picked up from the faceless men she knew she would be fairly safe on her journey. Her deep thought was broken when the door crashed open and a dashing young man burst through the door. He had a purple crest with a falling star and a sword on it but even without the badge she would have known who he was. In all the world there was only one sword that was the pale milkglass colour that Dawn was, and only one man could wield it, the sword of the morning star and that was Edric Dayne. He had grown strong and handsome since Arya had seen him last but then again she would like to think she had matured. She knew she no longer had a long horse face as they said when she was a child in Winterfell, she had a woman's features now, dark hair, grey eyes and long face but elegant and nothing to make fun of. The rest of her body was womanly as well now, her hips wide and her waist slim, her chest had filled out now so each breasts was a good handful, firm and smooth. She knew that men had noticed as well as she often caught them leering at her when they thought she was not looking. Despite all this she wanted to keep a low profile and had a long plain cloak wrapped round her body and kept her face down, staring at her mug just in case Edric recognised her, she wanted her identity to remain a secret. However she soon thought she had been paranoid. When Edric had burst in the whole room had greeted him and his party boisterously and in return he had bought them all a round of drinks and had paid her no attention what so ever. However soon she was no longer left alone in comfort. One of his knights had eyed her up and had come sat down next to her. He had sat down and had been boasting about how manly and big he was when he tried to reach for her hand. Quick as a flash she had his hand pinned down to the table and had a dagger in her other hand which was pressed against his stomach. She whispered to him 'you or anyone else touches me with their hand, they lose the hand' that had sent him scurrying but did not do what she had intended. He walked off to his friends and told them loudly how 'there was a bitch over there not to mess with' all the others burst out laughing when they saw who he meant, a small looking women looked pleasant but their laughter died when she lifted her head and stared at them with grey eyes, her eyes could be beautiful men had said but they could also give a man a chill to the bone. But this silence did not do the job either Edric was coming over to see what all the fuss was about and Arya knew she could not lay a hand on him whilst in Dorne as all the men here loved him and would do anything for him. He had spoken to the group who had the man who had tried to touch her in it and soon sauntered over to her. He placed himself down and spoke softly 'that was either a stupid or brave thing to do young lady, that man has friends and they may not have gone away as quietly as him' Arya replied curtly 'then they would have gone away crying and bloody and without a hand'. She had kept her head down but was still able to study Edrics body language. She knew he was trying to figure her out. When he had reached his conclusion in his head his body relaxed and he asked his next question quietly 'put your head up so I can see your face or are you some wanted bandit who doesn't want her identity discovered' he let out a laugh at that. Arya did as she was asked and slowly raised her head, Edric had stopped laughing but his mouth remained open but motionless. 'Hello Edric' she managed to say, she had no idea how she managed to sound so calm. 'It's Lord Dayne' he replied jokingly 'you should know your curtsies Lady Stark'. 'I am no Lady, we both know that she said weakly 'you look like a Lady to me' he replied, charm evident in his voice. Normally Arya would have insulted any man who had called her lady like before but she found herself speechless. Close that mouth Arya she reminded herself, otherwise he will think you're an idiot. He got slowly got up and so did she, though she had lost control of her body and was just a passenger now. She heard Edric talk to the barkeep discretely and soon was following him up the stairs and into a room with just a bed. As soon as the door closed she leaped on him, their embrace was hot and passion filled. She was pulling and yanking all his armour off whilst he skilfully was unlacing her clothes. Soon she had his shirt off as well and was feeling his hard chest, it was complete muscle and felt good underneath her hands all the while thinking I should not be doing this, I'm trying to keep a low profile, she even tried to say that to him but her tongue had betrayed her. 'Not fair' he said jokingly 'if you have me topless then you should be topless as well' he did not even wait for a reply, he yanked down her top and soon was caressing her breasts with his hands, his touch felt warm and reassuring and Arya could not stop a moan of pleasure escape her mouth, great she thought, by body won't say what I want to say but will happily let him know that I am enjoying this. She hated and loved this feeling of giving into her body, it felt so stupid and yet so good. A similar moan may have soon escaped from Edrics mouth had he not put it round her right teat. Arya pushed him away for a second though and without saying anything removed the last of her clothing and reclined onto the bed. Edric wasted no time and removed his clothes as well, Arya knew this was meant to be scary, a man being yours for the first time but all she felt was excitement. Edric hesitated however and said 'I'll only do it if you really want it'. Arya decided she had to be honest 'Edric I may have been a woman for a few years now but I have never had anyone take me, I could ask for no man but you to do it, I trust you and love you completely'. Arya thought what she was saying was stupid, she had known Edric a few years ago when she was young and he had been sweet but she knew nothing of him now, she had only met him again a few minutes ago. Edric required no more motivation he thrust himself inside her, she had heard people saying the first time always hurt but to Arya it was only pure pleasure, he was on top of her, controlling the pace and thrusting into her. She liked this feeling of security being underneath him. Soon however she was his equal in the bed. Their hands were at each other's back and their lips locked in another passionate embrace. Expertly she had reversed their position, no longer was Edric on top of her, dominating and leading her. Now she was on top of him, riding up and down on him, getting faster and faster whilst the pleasure increased. She also knew what he wanted though and so guided his hands up her body and to her breasts; his hands massaged her tits and were soon tweaking her nipples. She had no embarrassment in letting out her moans of pleasure this time, for each moan that had escaped her three grunts came from Edric. After a while he let out a strangled voice saying 'Arya I'm close where…where d'you want it' she needed no time to think and replied instantly 'In me, if the gods want me pregnant then I would want you the father, if the gods will not give me a child then I do not want to make you leave me' Edric nodded and soon he came, as Arya felt his hot liquid inside him she had her orgasm and collapsed onto him. They were both sweating heavily and just relaxed on each other, she could feel his heart beat in time with her own. She had never felt quite so alive or as safe as she was lying on top of Edric. Eventually she rolled off him and he went to get dressed. She admired his body, so muscly and lean; he was as perfect a person as his sword was a weapon. She reached for him but he softly replied 'Arya I've got to get dressed, I have to get back to sunspear' But Arya wasn't having it, she had never wanted anything as much as she wanted Edric to lie down with her now. She pulled him back by the waist and when he was in front of her he spun round and his manhood was right in her face. 'Edric I can clearly see you want me again, why torture yourself and leave?' she asked as she stroked his manhood. Soon her stroking had made Edrics manhood rock hard and so Arya decided to do something she had heard about, she stuck it in her mouth and began to suck on it, as he stood there she thought she must be doing a good job. This belief was confirmed when his hands went to the back of her head and began to stroke her hair as he began to moan with pleasure. When this was done he again began to put his trousers on. When he had his trousers on he turned around to see her lying naked on the bed still. He joyfully declared 'if you don't get dressed I fear I may have to jump back into that bed with you but damn I've got a region to run' he pulled on his shirt and sat down next to her stroking her ass 'come with me back to sunspear, you can become my lady' at this Arya could not help but let out a laugh 'Edric I will comeback with you to sunspear but I cannot promise you I will become your lady' but to Arya it seemed Edric had not heard the last bit, a smile had appeared on his face when she said she would go with him and he eagerly put on all of his clothes and armour and waited not so patiently and she pulled her clothes back down. He escorted her back down and rounded up his men. They all formed outside the pub in one large retinue and headed off to sunspear, she could see he was travelling with a lot of young lordlings and squires, young men around his age who he no doubt fought with in the latter stages of the war. They sat in silence Edric and her, listening to the sound of the other men and horses. To some it may have been an awkward silence but to her it just seemed relaxing, a break from the arduous 'wrestling' they had done at the pub. 


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to sunspear they disembarked and many of the men they came with dispersed. Edric jumped off his horse and walked over to Arya and offered her his hand to help her dismount again Arya laughed and said 'Edric don't take me for some little lady you have rescued or knocked over with your charm, I am Arya Stark of Winterfell I am a wolf and I can get off my horse just fine' As soon as she said this she jumped off her horse and landed by Edrics side. 'May I ask for your arm then?' He said mocking politeness. Arya decided she would not lower herself to his childish humour and so took his arm without saying a thing. Edric marched them through sunspear until they reached the old palace. When they got to the gates of the old palace an old maestar greeted Edric warmly. Edric then announced in his most lordly voice 'May I present to you my honoured guest Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell, Lady Stark this is Maestar Sybal' 'A pleasure to meet you Lady Stark' the old maestar said, he had warmth in his voice and joy in his eyes and reminded Arya of Maestar Luwin. Soon away from prying eyes and sharp ears Edric said to her 'there will be a small feast tomorrow to honour your arrival and I would be honoured if you join me in my bed' Arya just smiled and nodded them leaned in close to his ear and said 'lead the way'

Moments later in Aryas mind there was a knock at the door and Maestar Sybal said 'It's me your lord, with a message for your lady from your brother' Arya pulled the bed sheets over her as Edric slipped out of the bed, into a robe and opened the door 'I'm sorry my lord, I did not mean to disturb you' the old man said 'but I just thought it strange that a letter should come here for Lady stark when nobody knew she would be here' Edric nodded and thanked the old maestar for the letter. He handed the letter to Arya who took it in her hands, as she did this the bed sheet slipped away from her chest and down to her waist. Arya read it and looked to Edric who was clearly waiting for her to explain how a let could be sent here without Arya planning to be here. 'Sit down, this may get strange Edric' Arya said calmly, Edric did exactly as she said. She explained what Bran said of his powers, how he knew where she was, where she would go and what people would do. Edric rather than call her a liar or refuse to believe what he was told simply asked what the letter said. Arya replied 'It says my dire-wolf is still alive and leading a mighty pack in the Riverlands that is attacking people day and night. Bran claims only I can stop this by calming Nymeria down. He will send his dire-wolf summer to Riverun and he will help subdue the other wolves, Edric I must go, I know Bran is right' Edric let it all sink in and then said only one word 'when?' Arya thought for a bit and then said 'the day after the feast I must go as soon as possible to make sure no more people are hurt by the wolves' Edric just nodded, stroked Aryas hair and kissed her on the forehead 'I have duties I must carry out now and then we will have dinner, please don't talk of this wolf business at my table, men still fear dire-wolves' as well they might Arya thought, they were more than normal animals. Edric carried on 'you are welcome to come down any time' his tone then lightened 'so long as you put a few more clothes on than you do now, I don't want my men getting jealous of me having such a great beauty warming my bed' Arya laughed and enjoyed the bed a few more moments after Edric had left but reluctantly decided she had to get dressed and eat some food.

Silently she slipped into the hall just as he finished his business with his people. As he was walking towards her he smiled at her and led her through to a table with delicious smelling food. There had been chat between herself and Edric and whoever else was present but none of it had led anywhere. It was a slow evening tonight, not like tomorrow she guessed, even if it was a small feast with the war over many lords from around Dorne would make the journey for a feast. Lord Edric then dismissed everyone and took her by the arm again and led her back up to his chambers. This time the love making was more relaxed, more love than lust, where previously it had been animalistic and rough this time it was smooth and different, not better, not worse but different.

In the morning when Arya woke up Edric was still asleep, her head was resting on his chest, going up and down with every breath he took. The regular motion was extremely soothing and soon Arya found herself nodding off again. Only just as she was about to fall asleep again a great noise came from the yard, she decided she would not be permitted to go back to sleep again and so with the bed sheet wrapped around her body she walked to the window and opened the shutters. What she saw was a gathering of the knights who were here early for a chance to talk with their lord before the feast. Seeing nothing further that really interested her she closed the window and turned around. That is when she saw Edric was wide awake and shivering from the cold as he had no blanket 'My lady you seem to have far too much blanket there for all you need, come return to me and let us share it' he said in his most exaggeratingly mocking tone he could muster this earlier in the morning. Arya responded by saying 'My lord, my lord but you're great sword seems to have shrunk in the cold' Edric looked down and said 'so it has, even more reason you need to come here and warm it up' 'it or you' Arya asked with one eyebrow raised, she did not wait for an answer though, she climbed back onto the bed and soon his manhood was back up to full size and in her again and it was warm again and not cold.

Too soon though they were in the main hall, Arya with the seat of honour as Edric hear all of the lord's honour their lord and the like, Arya grew bored easily and so began to try and recite the order they appeared before her. She had always possessed a good memory but her time with the faceless men had refined it and now she could remember most everything she had encountered. Soon enough she was chatting with the lords, asking if their journeys were fine and the like, she enjoyed Dorne as the women were treated with a fair deal respect and equality and for that she enjoyed their culture, however throughout the talking her mind kept drifting back to Edric, the way he made her feel lightheaded to be around, the stomach tension, the way she felt secure in his arms and the pleasure she got when he was inside her. She had to break of her train of thought when a young girl came running past, Arya bent down carefully to speak to the girl, she had no idea she was daughter the of the household guards, when he found her he was instantly won over to her side by seeing how easily and wiling Arya was to talk with his little girl. Arya then picked up the little girl and returned her to her father who smiled back. 'That was very nice what you did there' said Edric who had snuck up behind her, Arya just smile and watched then go as Edric wrapped an arm round her.

The rest of the day passed serenely, the feast was excellent and so were her lover's men who were all kind and gracious. Arya thought that if they were in any other part of the seven kingdoms then an unmarried lord and lady sleeping together so openly would be the cause of some scandal, but here in Dorne they were more relaxed about such matters. As the last of the guest were leaving Arya got up from out of her seat to return to their chambers, however she must have had more of the fine dornish wine than she thought as she was stumbling all over the place and was only saved from tripping to the floor by Edrics strong muscular arms. 'will my lord carry up his weak little lady to make sure she gets back to bed safely' Arya asked in mock seriousness, quick as lightning Edric replied 'if I had a weak little lady I would, but I've got you but I'll carry you anyway' and with that he hoisted Arya over his should and carried her back to their chambers. He laid her down softly, stripped down and lay in bed next to her and soon they were both asleep.


End file.
